My One and Only
by creativegoddess
Summary: HG In this world, there was only one for them and not one thing could change that. SyaoYuui


**A/N:** So this is a fluffy oneshot I wrote a while ago but haven't gotten around to posting. There's not much point to it really but I think it's sweet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

**My One and Only**

Syaoron smiled down at the sleeping figure. He just couldn't take his eyes off that lithe form, those blond locks, that smooth face. Everything about him was perfect, an Adonis made just for him. The way he talked, the way he moved, all of it captivated the boy into watching him. The unknowing man had caught his eye the moment he had stepped foot in their crazily peaceful school. Back then he couldn't understand why he always found his gaze drifting towards the new addition to the crazed staff but he knew now the reason for his attention.

He placed a hand on the side of that sleeping face, resting his own head on the edge of the couch. What a beautiful creature lay before. His heart warmed just by thinking about it. His fingers slipped up to run through the silky golden locks. He loved the feel of the strands and could play with this hair for hours on end. Briefly he wondered if the man liked his touch as much as he liked touching him.

Thinking back, he thought of the time when his heart had first started to pound whenever he laid eyes on this man. He thought of the reasons he was so drawn to him. He wasn't sure what it was about him that started these feelings. Perhaps it was the way he moved or how kind he was to everyone he met. His demeanor was gentle and his smile warm. He had a way of drawing people in though not in quite the same way as the other blond in the school. He wasn't a whirl wind sucking people in and spitting them out in a tumble of chaos. He was a gentle breeze on a hot summer's day, drawing people out of their scorching homes to cool off in his presence.

"Mmm…" the man mumbled, stirring from sleep. He rolled over onto his back and sighed, legs and arms stretching out. He blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling for a few dazed moments. Then he let his head roll to the side and smiled as he saw the boy kneeling down beside him. "Syaoron-kun…" He placed a hand over the one that was still on his face.

Syaoron's grin brightened. "Good morning, Yuui-sensei."

"Mmm, g'morning," the man slurred, leaning over to kiss the boy's lips. He returned it, holding it for several seconds before pulling back. The brunet moved his hand to feel along the blond's jaw line. Said blond then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up onto the couch beside him. He buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as if he was about to fall asleep again.

Syaoron chuckled. "Didn't you just wake up?"

"Mmm? But I didn't have my teddy bear," Yuui mumbled, breath tickling his neck. He held the boy tightly in his arms and nuzzled him, shifting so that they could both be comfortable. "So I'll sleep with him now."

He couldn't help but smile and cuddle up with the teacher. Despite how grown up he was, all his wise words and friendly eyes, he was just as childish as his brother. "You're just a big kid, aren't you, Yuui-sensei?"

The blond pouted. "You're one too, you know."

"Yes, but I have reason to be." Besides, he was also quite devious and sneaky which hid any sort of childish innocence he might have. He sighed, playing with the man's hair. Pointless things danced about in his head. It was useless to think about such things but they played in his mind anyway, overly-cheery elves that wouldn't go away. Time had to be such a tricky thing.

The cooking teacher frowned and tilted his head up to look at him. "Syaoron-kun, what are you think about?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing much."

He poked the boy's cheek. "Tell me the truth."

The student sighed, seeing no choice. Though he would never say it out loud, there was no way he could win against Yuui. "I was thinking about… when I'm older. I'll probably change in that time. And maybe then you'll-"

Yuui held up a finger to Syaoron's lips to stop what he was about to say. "Don't worry about that, Syaoron-kun." He placed another kiss on the boy's mouth. "No matter how much you grow up, you'll be the only one for me."

Syaoron smiled shyly at that. This man always had the right things to say. Though those things tended to question a lot of the student's actions more times than not. "Is that so?"

"That is." He held him closer, breathing in his scent and wrapping his arms all around him. "You're my one and only. You understand that?"

"I do." It was the student's turn to give a kiss. After doing so, he snuggled up with the man on the couch and sighed happily. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "You're my one and only too."

Yuui's smile could put the sun to shame. "I'm glad." Then he watched the boy in his arms as he fell asleep. He ran a hand through the young male's hair before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


End file.
